Построяване на мрежа
Building and Rewiring Building, rewiring and optimizing your network is paramount to your success in Hackers. *'BUILDING NODES:' New nodes can be purchased in the BUILD menu. *'NODES LIMIT:' Depending on the level of your Core, your network can support a specific number of nodes, (shown on the Total Nodes counter in the BUILD menu.) Upgrade your Core to place more nodes in your Network. *'CONNECTING NODES:' To connect two nodes simply press and hold on one node, drag your finger to the other node that you would like to connect to, then release your finger. *'DISCONNECTING NODES:' You can disconnect two nodes the same way as you connected them. Hold your finger on one node and then drag to the node you wish to remove, then release your finger. *'CONNECTION SLOTS:' Each node has a number of small circles underneath it. These are a node's Connection Slots, and show how many connections that node can have. For each connection with another node one slot is filled. Empty circles are empty slots. *'REBUILD MODE:' When the BUILD menu is open, you can find the REBUILD button in the top left corner. From there you can execute a special editing mode, making construction of your Network much easier (and even more fun). *'BUILDING THREADS:' Any node construction can be sped up by adding more Building Threads. Each player has two of them after tutorial. More can be purchased using Credits by clicking the "+" symbol besides "Building Threads" in the top right corner. Two Building Threads halve the build/upgrade time. (Three threads reduce it to one-third etc.) You can edit amount of Building Threads by tapping on the timer above the node under construction. Upgrading * To upgrade a node you need enough resources to purchase the upgrade, and meet the node's prerequisities for upgrading. * Any node which can be upgraded is shown by a red level number on the corresponding node. * Nodes under construction lose their abilities, and they are not active until the construction is completed (except for the Compiler which can compile even during construction). Upgrading nodes are also unable to attack with or spread an installed antivirus. * Upgrading and adding nodes to your network increase your network level, shown in the top left corner of your network. * Cancelling an upgrade before it is complete will refund half of the upgrade cost, and will reduce your network level by the same amount of experience that the upgrade originally gave. Deleting Nodes * Basic nodes you built in the tutorial can not be deleted as they are necessary for progression. * To delete a node, select a node and press the (X) button. If it is not possible to remove a node and the button is greyed out, pressing the button will display a message explaining why. * If you are unable to delete a node which is somewhere in the middle of your network, you will have to position it so that deleting the node would not result in an invalid network. One way to do this is to connect your nodes in a way that has the node you wish to delete is placed at the end of your network. * A network requires 2 Database nodes to upgrade past Core Level 7, so additional Databases may not be deleted. * You will be refunded half of the cost of your last upgrade price when you delete a node. * Deleting nodes does not refund any experience or reduce your network level.